LoliPop
by lemonboyagrio16
Summary: Era un niño raro para tantas personas ¿ Que niño se hacerca alegre hacia los villanos ? Con la peculiar que posee se confirmó la rareza. Nombrada por el propio infanteKiss deathcuando no sabía todas las ventajas y desventajas de ella  pero está seguro de algo podía llevar a la muerte. Ganarse  el aprecio de los integrantes  era difícil ,era solo un niño ante los ojos de los demás
1. Comenzamos

Se sentía perdido,el último recuerdo perteneciente era la presencia de su padre estando con el y luego de hablar con unas personas lo abandonó en ese terrorífico lugar,tembloroso caminaba sin pasar por alto las extrañas mirada de los hombres,teniendo un mal presentimiento ,salir huyendo sería los mejor.

Entonces unas manos le retuvieron cuando encontró la salida.

Eran demaciado fuertes para un niño tan frágil.

Acto uno:Desesperación

Los sollozos noparaban,el infante quedó destruido.

Cuando se encontró con el misterio hombre no dudó en aceptar la " perdición" a cambio de poseerlo. Una decisión la cual nunca lamento.

El explosivo chico rompió su corazón quedandovacíoembelesó al bicolor.

Se enamoro por la destruida persona que era.

Acto 2:Perdición

El se arrastró entre los cuerpos sin vida de los que eran antes sus amigos y enemigos.

—Eres demaciado débil —El hombre enfrente sonrío al ver el miedo reflejado en sus ojos.

Lo perdió.

No importa nada .

El desapareció.

Todoroki su amor destinado.

Acto 3 :Miedo

La cima no era nada tarde se dió cuenta del desperdiciado tiempo.

Una brillante idea cruzó su mente en ese instante.

¿ Por que no reiniciar ?

Un prometedorhéroevolvió aquel día.

Sin igual claroserámás sin embargo no el mismo será.

Acto 4 :Final


	2. Corazon

TomuraShiaki.

El primer encuentro no fue ideal el solo dijo «Quiero unirme a la liga»primero lo ignoro ,la insistencia lo doblego ,era un villano con ética "no matar niños" ironícamente ,lo negó cada vez

Por dios el solo se fue hacer unas compras y de la nada le "atacan" se suponía era un día libre.

Rindiendose le susurró.

—Bien si me traes la cabeza de este ,lo haré—le mostró una foto de un tipo cualquier,un simple maleante.

El chico sonriendo asintiendo marchandose.

Le Intrigo la sonrisa ,teniendo una aura tan buena de pensar apenas lo veias " debe ser un buen chico" no se esperaba una sonrisa tan...cruel

De igual forma no sabría hallarlo.

Al día siguiente apareció en el barca manchado de sangre sosteniendo la cabeza sonriendo se la dió ,los moretones y los rasguños eran visible más aún el ojo morado.

El bar está manchado de sangre ,que desagradable.

—El piso está manchado—la mirada perdida en la nada—Que desagradable—se inclinó— lo siento—

La disculpa hizo soltar una carcajada,el no era común.

Le atraía lo singular del chico.

—¿ Cómo te llamas ?—el chico levantó la mirada.

— Un gusto conocerle —sonrío cínicamente— Midoriya Izuku pero prefiero el apodo de deku—


	3. Estraño

Tomando asiento comenzó una charla con el encargado matando así un poco de tiempo hasta que Shiaki aparezca.

Cómo es sensei ,siguiesiendo el mismo obsesionado con el estúpido objetivo de matar al signo de la paz.

—¿ Y como es el —medito las palabras — líder ?—

El barba le sirvió una copa dando así el comienzo.

—Eres peculiar— afirmó viéndole fijamente.

— ¿ Que hace un niño queriendo ser un villano ? —cuestiono confundió.

Ser un héroe es demaciado responsabilidad tanto quelleguaal punto de ser asfixiante.

—Simple ,ellos son más libres —Tomando un tragó.

Y es más simple ser uno.

—y mayormente es simple ser uno—Dijo sin darse cuenta.

—Tal vez desde tu perspectiva—noto los pensamientos pocos común en los de su edad

Antes de refutartomurahizo acto de presencia.

—Vamos sensei ,te espera—ordenodesareciendoen elbacillosumergido por la oscuridad.

Enfrente de el un hombre con tubos en el rostro y sin ojos en sus últimos días ,evidente las marcas de agujas alrededor de los brazos.

Cómo un rey sentado en su trono en los últimos días queriendo hacer algo que deje marcas en el mundo,un estrato digno como despedida.

El sucesor al lado vigilando los movimientos del contrarió.

—¿ Por que ? —la voz áspera se hace presente rompiendo el silencio de la habitación casi no iluminada ,la única fuente de luz la pantalla gigante atrás del peligro hombre, dandole un aspecto tétrico.

Para volverme un héroe.

—Quiero ser un héroe—

Nuevamente el defecto de murmurar sus pensamientos se activó.

Tenía que solucionarlo si no quería terminar muerto.

—Lo pensaba antes —explico con calma.

—La principal razón de mi motivación es por Shiaki—

Como si sus motivaciones sean la gran cosa.

Tomura desvía la mira de de maestro y la dirigi hacia midoriya sorprendido

All for one se pone a la defensiva.


	4. Te quiero

Al ver la reacción solo un pensamiento cruzó su mente.

¿En serío ? Ahora se comportaba como un padre.

¿ Que no quería entregar a su hija ?

Le causaba un poco de risa este momento tan raro y incómodo.

Definitivamente la inocencia murio hace bastante tiempo.

Evaluandolo le gustó el brillo malicioso ,los recuerdos de la infancia se presentaron ante el ,tan frescos y vívidos.El niño haría sin duda grandes cosas ,aún asi eso no quitada la desconfianza.

—¿ Acaso es tu—frunciendo el seño por ser interrumpido.

Fue descortés ,los mal educados siempre reciben una lección.

—Me enamoré de el—le interrumpio mirando hacia tomura —Tan simple como eso—

Las palabras causándo escalofríos en ambas partes.

— El quiere caos en el mundo —sonrio— y yo solo quiero complacerle—

Solo es el caos lo que motiva tu corazón ¿ No ?

Siempre lo es.

Dejando de lado el motivo tan mundano para ser villano continuó las preguntas.

— ¿ Qué beneficios nos traerias ?—

— Tengo el quink de manipulación ,un beso y se convierten en zombies—

Un poder interesante.

—¿ Debilidades y ventajas ?—

Oh también estába eso.

—No funciona en personas enamoradas, es hasta poético me atrevería a decir—

—Estas en prueba desde ahora deku—

En el transcurso del camino,el guía se detuvo.

—No te creo,estás planeando algo y me tiene sin cuidado cuál es tu objetivo pero si interfieres en mis planes tendremos problema—se dió la vuelta hasta tenerlo acorralando — te conviene no meterte conmigo—

Deku le envolvio acercándose hasta tenerlo tan cerca ,lo máximo que permitiera labestia.

—Eso no suena mal ,me vigilarás ,me verás, me gusta eso—sonrio

Asqueado se alejó dando un gruñido,dejado atrás no retuvo más las risas.

Jodió a un villano y no resultó herido ,logro lo imposible para un héroe.

Bueno había momentos donde se olvida ,el también es un villano.

Tanta amabilidad ,le atraía.

—Bien ¿ Ahora como rayos encuentro la salida ?—


End file.
